


Depravity | Dependency

by Clear24



Series: Fractured [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, Giving birth of scourge baby, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear24/pseuds/Clear24
Summary: Ardyn never had the honour of siring a child, but soon he won't be denied anymore.Written for FFXV Scourge Weekend (Day 3: Getting Infected and Infecting Others)





	Depravity | Dependency

It hurts.

Why does it hurt this  _much?_

You’re laying helplessly on your bed, breathing shallowly and rapidly, legs sprawled open and no single string on you. Sweats are trickling down your head. You never think that you could scream bloody murder so many times.

They said that giving birth is just only a moment. Well, they missed mentioning how much pain and how every inch of your body  _ache._

A presence is sitting calmly next to you while he’s looking at you huffing and moaning in absolute agony. Black tendrils and wisp are creeping out from his body along with equally black liquid oozing from his veiny, ghostly pale face.

 “I know it hurts, my dear. Believe me, it hurts me, even more, to see you suffer. However, your pain is necessary for the sake of our child.” He takes your hand that’s on your stomach and kissed it tenderly. “So please, just concentrate on how much joy we will be having once our baby is born. For your sake and mine.”

* * *

 

Ever since your captivity by this man, no, daemon, there’s no way in telling between days and nights. You cry yourself to sleep on those nights when he went away. You never wanted any of this. You just want to live an ordinary, boring life with no eventful thing. Not a life filled with nightmares wrapped in sugary sweet words.

 He had his way with you on the first night. You’re struggling and keep refusing, but he keeps whispering about how perfect you are, how you’re made only for him, that you are the only thing that lightens his bleak and spiteful world. “I’ve never had a chance to sire an heir before. Please do me the honour, my dear.” When he finally spilt inside your womb with his stuttering hips, the only thing you felt is despair.

When he’s not ravishing you, he will loom over you and force-feed you with his scourge. Sometimes he kissed you all the while making you swallowed the black, thick liquid which tastes like ash and burned your throat. Some other time he puts his fingers or his tendrils in your mouth. He had the gall to look at you with loving, tender eyes, but you know better not to trust him. He’s a wicked daemon hiding in plain sight after all.

One day, you felt you had enough and couldn’t bear to face this situation anymore. Maybe if the Astrals were merciful enough, they would grant you a small escape in the form of sleep. Death will be the sweetest escape from this predicament. Slowly, you close your eyes. Yet, your small doing only fuels his anger.

“No. no. I won’t be having you close your eyes. You should be grateful that I see you as something worth my time. I am giving you a part which is so dear to m and yet this is how you repay me. Your ungratefulness hurts me, Aurel.” He forcefully pried your eyes open, making you gaze on his rage-filled daemonic face. The usually soft and slimy black tendrils are now turning sharp and were only an inch around your whole body. When he addressed you, his voice is dangerously low and acidic. “ I dare you to turn your eyes away from me and I guarantee that even death won’t be merciful enough for you. Do not mess this up,  _pet_.”

* * *

 

Since then, you never try to defy him again. With puffy, red eyes you always looking at him during the feeding process. He seems pleased with you. You can tell by how his gaze softened and the way he intimately pets your hair. Oh, he sure  _loves_ to talk to you even if you rarely respond. He often speaks of his indifference in humanity, that the Astrals you so dearly worshipped were just a bunch of whiny babies throwing tantrums when their demands weren’t being fulfilled. His favourite activities, aside from feeding you with the scourge, are roaming his hands all over your body while murmuring you how well you have accepted him, that his millennia of loneliness had finally over with your presence at his side.

If only the one who said those things to you were the one you actually fall in love with. Alas, here you are, hearing those sweet, romantic words from an ancient, sinister daemon.

Ah yes, he never fails to inquire you to utter those words you absolutely loathe for someone like him.

_I love you._

You abhor the way he will look at you with satisfaction and smug smile for only a split second before it transforms into a look of cherish, affection, and sincerity. Only in moments like this, his face will turn into its human state. Then he will spend the night doing nothing but pouring even more saccharine words while hugging you until you fall asleep.

You dislike how his body enveloped you with warmth and a false sense of security.

* * *

 

During the first months of your pregnancy, you could feel nothing but sickness and bile kept pushing its way up your throat. At first, you only crossed it as the effect of having nothing but scourge down your stomach, but as time goes by you felt it. Something is growing inside of you, making your stomach turned upside down and crying because the immense pain it caused. You wanted to claw your stomach apart and rip whatever abomination residing inside you. Not to mention the feeling of helplessness and despair that keeps gnawing at your chest.

He, of course, notice your distress. How could he not? He’s towering above you with black tears staining his face. Yet his face seems…. somber. As if he’s also feeling your pain and sadness. Kneeling beside you, he wiped the sweats lining up your forehead. “My dear, it won’t be long. Soon you will be free of the pain and you will be the mother of our child.” His voice didn’t hide how ecstatic he was to the prospect of finally having a baby of his own. “Aurel, the moment I saw you standing on the pier in Galdin, your summer dress swaying in the afternoon wind, the way you smile to me oh so radiantly, is the moment where I knew that you will be my most beautiful companion for eternity. You can not imagine how a man could spend his life in millennia in darkness and loneliness. How long have I been waiting for someone like you, Aurel.” Gently, he moved you so he could lay down beside you and embrace you. Before you fell to slumber, the last thing you heard was him whispering in a honeyed voice.

“Accept me, dearest. For I can not stand the thought of your rejection. Accept me and everything I can offer. I assure you once you do so, it will be so much easier for both of us. For you especially.”

_I will do everything I can to make you surrender._

* * *

 

Dedication and endless time combined together could be a very dangerous thing.

Ever since he notices your pregnancy, his feeding session become twice or thrice longer. He keeps feeding and making you swallow those bitter liquid down your stomach. “The baby needs nourishment, love. What kind of father am I if I failed to provide such basic need?” _‘And no father would feed his baby such disgusting thing, you bastard’,_ you thought.

You swear to yourself that you would never lose your fighting spirit, that you will still maintain your old self no matter how small it is. ‘You may have your body, but you can’t take my soul away from me. Not now or ever.’ Those are the things that you keep telling yourself every day.

How wrong you were.

With each feeding session and how much scourge are coursing through your body, your determination keeps getting weaker and weaker. Your mind is floating, you feel blissful, happy, and at ease, after you had your fill. It makes you feel that your captivity, the daemon spawn in your belly are nothing but a nightmare. At times when he’s gone long enough, you gradually regain your senses and the realization of how horrible and dreadful your situation is, how you’re getting more and more addicted to the scourge hits you like a storm. You begin to scream, cry and throw a tantrum, wishing that please,  _please take me away from here!!_

_I don’t want to live like this!_

_Someone, please save me!!_

He always returns in the middle of your tantrum and feeds you without saying anything. The effect is immediate; you slowly go pliant, the feeling of joy return and you crave for more of the liquid. You can’t live without it. It’s the sole thing that keeps you alive and makes all of the bad things goes away. You moaned in bliss and greedily swallow. Ardyn is smirking and running his hand through your hair. “Depravity and debauchery suits you so much better, darling. Look above us.”

Lazily, you look above to the ceiling. Ah, the mirrors that cover the whole ceiling which you detest so much. Every time you lay to sleep, it serves as a constant reminder of how he’s the one who made you like this. Ardyn is kissing your face hungrily. “You look most magnificent draped in my tendrils and smoke. As I thought, you are made for me and me only.” The tendril which is feeding you pulls out, making you whine in dissatisfaction. However, your whine turns into a lustful moan as Ardyn replace his tendril with his lips. He kissed you in fervour, tongue slipped inside your mouth and with it, the scourge found its’ way again to your waiting mouth. You tangled your fingers in Ardyn’s hair to deepen the kiss. Both of you tumble on the bed and spend the night pleasuring each other. Bodies intertwine, broken moans and pants echo throughout the chamber, as black wisp engulf you in sinful desire.

_‘The more you try to escape, the more you get entangled’_  you soon realize. 

It is no use to fight.

It is better to surrender.

You can no longer live without him and the scourge.

It has entered every inch of your body, your mind starts to deteriorate.

_And so you descend down the spiral_

* * *

 

You feel at peace.

Lately, the pain on your whole body seems to lessen drastically. You languidly stretch your body and felt the baby in your stomach kicked softly. Smiling, you hummed the Chocobo song. He’s not here to attend your needs today, but it’s no problem. You and the baby learned to manage by yourselves. “Don’t worry, baby. Father will be home soon. Do you miss him?” As if answering you, it shifted slightly. Rubbing your stomach lovingly, you whisper “I miss him too, baby. Hopefully, he will be back soon. You too, behave until Father come home. Father surely has a long day and tired.”

Months had passed since the first agonizing month of your first trimester. Vomiting and feeling pretty sick are quite normal for a pregnant lady. Your skin turning pastier, dark veins appearing here and there on your body and the torturous pain surely aren’t symptoms of normal pregnancy. Well, having a daemon baby in your body isn’t a normal thing for sure. You never feel so weak in your whole life. Not to mention the baby keeps moving and kicking incessantly, causing a blinding pain rushing through your whole being. The baby seems to crave the scourge as much as you; it calmed down after you’re fed.

Things have become much  _much_  comfortable since you surrender. The scourge that you detested so much has become one sole thing that you can’t live without and come to love. Should he ever missed feeding you, you are willing to crawl and grovel at his feet just for a dose of the liquid. Well, it’s not like he ever purposely did that. What with your pregnancy, you must eat for two after all and he is nothing but generous in giving you sustenance.

Let’s not forget the wisp and black tendrils. The feeling of them wrapping your body made you moan in delight. They’re giving you the best massage and feel like the softest pillow ever. They’re also the ones who accompany you whenever your beloved ventures outside. You had a feeling that each tendril somewhat has some personality, as absurd as it may be. Right now, one of them emerge and give you a playful nudge on your cheek. This makes you giggle. It’s swaying slowly in front of you with its’ tip is slightly tilting to the left. You sense that it’s hoping something from you.

Decide to tease it a bit, you smirk and poke it. You swore if it was a human, it would pout at you. It nudged your cheek again, this time it stays a little longer on your cheek before moving in front of you again. It’s so adorable you can’t help but to cease your teasing. Leaning forward, you peck its’ tip sweetly. Oh, the way it reels and slowly retreating to the corner of your bed amuse you very much. A shy, sweet little thing this one. With a crook of your finger, you beckon it to come closer. Slowly it slithers towards you, across your abdomen and settle on your chest. It seems to look at you with curiosity despite has no eyes. You caress it adoringly and lift it to give it a tender kiss. It coos happily then circling your neck. You can feel it sighing contently within your neck.

Just then the door opened, revealing your darling lover covered in snow.

He huffed and brushed the snow littering his coat and fedora, smiling while doing so. “Welcome home, honey.” You shift to make yourself more comfortable and the lone tendril on your neck excitedly make its’ way to him. Soon more wisps and tendrils emerge to greet him. Your sing-song tune and the way his tendrils welcoming him enlightened his mood. “Hello to you too, dearest. I hope I didn’t leave you for too long.”

He dismissed his tendrils with a wave then approached you with long strides. Soon you are in his warm embrace. You smiled at him. “The baby and I missed you so much.” “And I too missed you both so dearly. As much as I want to stay here with you every second, unfortunately, I have job to do.” Ardyn put his hand on your belly and caressing it affectionately. “But alas, a man can do nothing knowing his beloved is waiting for his homecoming. I had to entrust the MTs to deal with a certain lost little Chocobo. He’s making quite a mess, it’s making my head hurts. Can you believe he blew up an entire research facility?”

You giggle hearing his words. Asking a bunch of MTs to catch a Chocobo? And it blew up the Empire’s facility? Sounds exaggerated, but that’s what makes your husband charming. Suddenly you notice his eyes lightened up and how his smirk is more wicked than ever. It could only mean that something good was happening today. Your questioning gaze earns an answer. “Soon, my dear. The plan I have been calculating for aeons will set in motion. The prophecy will be fulfilled and this world will be swallowed by nothing but pain, anguish and darkness.” His voice rumbled with hostility, it makes you tremble. “The Astrals should know better than to scorn and ostracized me. My revenge will be nothing as they predicted or the prophecy.”

As quick as it appears, his anger dissipates when he addressed you. “What about you, dearest? Were you and the baby behave while I’m gone?” “The baby’s not making a fuss, but he looks like want his father to come home soon. We were just talking about you when you arrived.” You kissed his cheek and looked at your stomach. Ardyn didn’t stop rubbing it since he embraced you. “I wonder, will it be a boy or a girl?” Ardyn hummed in response. “Hmm, I wonder as well. But I don’t really care for trivial things like that. What I care is that you and I will be the happiest parents in Eos ever. Don’t you agree?” Tears beginning to well on your eyes. To think that you will be a mother, oh what a delight it will be. You lean forward to his body, enjoying the heat that radiates from him. None of you says anything. Just enjoy the moment of intimate silence.

Then suddenly your water broke.

* * *

 

All of this is too sudden and you’re not prepared for this. One moment you’re enjoying a moment with your husband then the next moment you’re desperately trying to push your baby out. The pain is clear in your face and eyes. You’re trying to breathe evenly, but the pain is too much that you keep howling in absolute agony.

You’re looking at your husband, hoping for any sort of help from him. Ardyn is looking at you calmly from the chair next to your bed despite the predicament. At this point you just want the pain to stop. “Ardyn, pleaaasee..” You call him in a hoarse voice, yet he just narrows his eyebrow. “ARDYN, I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!” Ardyn sighed and said “Darling, you need to focus on giving birth to our baby. Don’t mind the pain. The pain is a necessity for you.”

He approaches you and kneels beside you. “It hurts me when you’re in pain, but if you keep screaming and do nothing the baby won’t come out. Now hold my hand.” He offers you his left hand and you’re gripping it so tightly. He winced because of it but turns to instruct you. “Aurel, listen to me. I need you to calm down and breathe. Now, breathe in. Yes, like that. Now, let it out. Again, in and out.” You’re trying to breathe calmly according to Ardyn’s instruction. After several moments, you begin to breathe evenly. “Now, I need you to push. Do it as I count. One, two, three, push.” You’re shouting and pushing your baby out of your womb. “You’re doing so well, darling. Remember, you need to breathe slowly and stay calm. The baby won’t come out because you’re so stressed.”

This repeated cycle goes on for a while. Ardyn continues assisting you through it. Breathing, counting, and pushing.  _‘Please, baby. You need to come out. Mother and Father want to see you soon.’_ you think to yourself, hoping the baby will know. Finally, after what feels like gruelling hours, the baby’s head come out. Ardyn swiftly grips the baby’s head, pull the rest of its’ body out and cut its’ umbilical cord. You can hear the baby’s crying and Ardyn’s shushing the baby down. You’re huffing in exhaustion. At this point, the labour has taken its’ toll on you that you’re starting to lose consciousness. But before you close your eyes, Ardyn hold the baby to you so you can see it.

It’s a boy. He has Ardyn’s eyes and his skin is covered in black veins. The last thing you heard before you fall unconscious is Ardyn saying

_“My precious son.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my work on Tumblr with the same title. I suddenly thought of "what if Ardyn wants a child?" and thus this filthy thing is born. The timeline is right after the first work on this series, which is long before Insomnia's Fall and until Chapter 13. You can read this separately or after reading the first one. Thoughts and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
